In various types of electronic products, there are many control button switches for producing signal to perform turn-on and control function. There are many different types, sizes, and standards of switches in wide application.
The switch used in a precision equipment, small equipment, and small electric appliance is a form of switch button by only pushing or rotating. There are few advantages in the application of switch button by only pushing or rotating respectively, but a switch button by only pushing or rotating usually only output one signal. This application and functions are limited.
As for conventional push switches or rotary switches, which do not have display function, an indicator or tag printed on the switches is used as directions for use, thereby using for only single function. If a user hopes that this type of switch can achieve multiple control functions, this is impossible. This is current bottleneck.
To sum up, the inventor designed a push-type rotary switch with display function to improve aforementioned disadvantages and enhance industrial application.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.